The Gordon Research Conference on Bioenergetics is held every two years, alternating with the European Bioenergetics Conference (EBEC). The Bioenergetics Gordon Conference is the principal meeting held in the United States which brings together researchers working on problems related to oxidative phosphorylation and other biological energy transductions. The meeting is always oversubscribed and the quality of the selected participants is very high. The exchange of ideas here promotes the vitality of bioenergetic research in this country. The meeting also presents a unique opportunity for young investigators in the United States to meet and exchange ideas with senior scientists from this country and abroad. It has had a substantial impact on these young scientists by reinforcing their enthusiasm for research. Funds are requested specifically for the support of junior investigators, postdoctorals and graduate students attending the Conference. We hope to offer 12 fellowships to selected applicants to pay the registration and on site costs of the conference. The 1995 Bioenergetics Gordon Conference will emphasize the structure, function and mechanism of the proton transporting respiratory complexes and ATP synthase of oxidative phosphorylation. The mechanism of coupling by different proton pumps will be contrasted and unifying principles emphasized. The conference will also consider more global aspects of transport including other types of proton and water channels (kidney, neutrophils and other epithelia), and the interchangeable use of protons and sodium by some transport systems. New perspectives of mitochondrial DNA inheritance, evolution and mutation will be considered and the possible relationships between progressive DNA damage, aging and free oxygen radical generation debated. Seven general sessions are scheduled entitled: Structure and Function of F1 ATPase; Proton and Water Channels; Mechanism of Redox Coupled Proton Translocation; Insights from High Resolution Structures; Mitochondrial Biology, Aging and Disease; Protons and Sodium as Interchangeable Coupling Ions; Diverse Mechanisms of Coupling in Proton Translocating Systems. In addition, one session will be used for specialist workshops for more detailed discussion of redox mechanisms, ATP synthase, transport, and mitochondrial biology. One session will be used for a summarizing discussion of conference highlights and a special lecture on lactose permease.